warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Archives & Links Archives Useful Links :Warriors Wiki Goals(Talk) Advertising :Friends of the Warriors Wiki Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) are available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Animated PROPOSAL: Operations Overhaul After a day of consideration (following Eu's mention of clutter and a few weeks of it floating around in the back of my mind, and the recent install of the Forums) I'd like to make a proposal for how to address the clutter here and cut it down. :A new Forum, titled Operations would be created. Topics would not be creatable in it, instead it would contain a number of subforums. :# Articles for Deletion Subforum. Though I also think it's about time to formalize the deletion process, as right now it's just "Kitsu notices something she thinks needs it". :# Feature Article Nominations Subforum. :# Discussion Area Subforum. For those items not yet ready for voting. :# Voting Booth Subforum. For those items and ideals that are ready for voting. I feel that this will provide solutions and increased order for the Clutter that used to be able to be contained in this page in a manner much more flexible and organized than just creating a number of subpages. As this is major, discussion will start now, and go either until a week has elapsed or the discussion has been quiet for a full 24 hours. Final vote will be called at that time. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :AMENDMENT: I'd like to include a second major forum addition, for "Project Operations". These will include subforums for each project to use for voting on their Silver Articles. I figure If I'm putting together a mass of new stuff for new forums, I may as well include this improvement to help keep project pages cleaned up. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 19:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :?? EARLY VOTE ??: As there seems to be little call for discussion on this matter, I'm going to move that the vote be opened early for adopting this plan. I think... late evening (Central Standard Time) on the 13th if no-one voices a counter-movement to hold the discussion phase open until the 17th as per the original statements. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) VOTING (Closed) Do you feel that we should adopt the proposal to clean up the Main Page that involves moving most of the discussion and voting items to the forums? [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 04:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:41, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :FINAL CALL FOR VOTES (Baring a request to hold this open), as there have been no votes in 4 days, I'm going to put a 24 hour warning into effect. There is no reason that I should be dragging my feet and putting off making the new Forum Areas if no one else wants to speak on the issue. Should anyone feel this action is inappropriate, only 1 voice needs speak to hold the vote open untill the 21st. Otherwise the vote will close on the 19th. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:18, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Results With 2 votes in favor, and none opposed, plus the knowlege that this is a good idea for the wiki's organization and smooth running, this stuff is going into effect. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Color Overhaul (In Progress) :I'm working my way through changes and updates to the Main Page. It's including image updates and the like, so it might take awhile. I'm taking a break now, but the rest will come today. Still a ways to go, plus the Cat Characters Template and Book Template will be overhauled to match the Main Page. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :The Book template is not only updated now, but it's been tweaked to match the much more attractive character template, AND has acquired some conditional variables (things that only show up if we have information for them). I've also opened discussions on the Cat Character Template about some possible changes to be implemented for those. I'm really interested in improving template-ing for the site and putting together multiple more specific versions that would be highly beneficial to making things look better than ever before. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Articles For Deletion (Temporarily Closed) Please refrain from only posting very pressing AfD's for the moment. With a proposal for improved managing of operations on the table I'd like to try and keep things as clean as possible. Thank you. All votes MUST be signed to count, and include a statement of YAY (delete) or NAY (do not delete). Voting will close in 1 week following opening, or when it is felt that the majority of active contributers have cast votes and a 24 hour final call has been given. :Currently No Articles are Listed for Deletion Policies for Approval Since it's really time that the WWiki begin to document the policies everyone is going to be sharing. As part of the process, running approvals on our policies and creating a consistent voice for our policies will be an important step in the process. PROCESS # Draft of policy is posted for discussion. # Discussion remains open for 1 week, or 24 hours after discussion dies down, whichever comes first. # Edits are preformed in accordance with discussion. # Repeat 2 & 3 as frequently as needed until there is little to no significant discussion. # Policy should be edited into a final draft. # A Yay or Nay vote is held on the final draft. # If the policy is passed, it becomes official, if the policy is not, further actions (such as repeating this process or completely re-drafting or dropping the policy idea) can be taken. Policy:Unreleased Books This policy originally developed in response to the requirement that pages be protected from trolling vandals who felt that phrases like "I hope this book is as good as the one before it" were meaningful inclusions to the page. I don't know if anyone has anything they think should be changed/added/subtracted, but that's what this process is for. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Voting (OPEN) Do you agree to adopting Policy:Unreleased Books as it currently stands? [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 04:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 14:51, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry I've been so....away from the voting, I have a big trip coming soon, and I have been preparing. Before I start, this one will be moved to the Policy Namespace as soon as we are ready for the final voting phase. This was originally put into place to make the cover galleries look nice since all the covers end up approximately the same size. Naming conventions make it easier to get file names without having to look them up. So, it's time to discuss and make it official in the eyes of the whole community. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Voting (OPEN) Do you agree to adopting as an official policy (moving it to the title Policy:Book Covers) as it currently stands? [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 04:11, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I honestly don't really care, and I'll go with whatever the community decides. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Policy:Signatures Signatures are used by every active member of the Wiki in communication with one another, so I figured that I would create some guidelines and include some handy how-tos for users. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Opinion Zone (MOVED) :Opinion items will no longer be handled on the Mainpage. Discussion Items formerly suitable for the opinion zone should be discussed in the new Discussion Area forum. Please refrain from attempting to post discussion items to this section, ensuring that you adopt the new system. Feature Article Suggestions (Temporarily Closed) Please refrain from posting FA Nominations for the time being. With a proposal for improved managing of operations on the table I'd like to try and keep things as clean as possible. Thank you. Just creating a place to take suggestions for feature articles. Please start all suggestions of what the feature article should be here, as a sub-topic under this headline. Articles that get a majority of YAY votes will be featured. Articles are reqruired to have received a minimum of three votes. Articles that have all YAY votes calling for Gold Qualification will receive that qualification (any single active user not granting it will result in no Gold Qualification being earned). Future FA options :Gold Qualifying :: Currently None :Non-Gold Qualifying :# Tigerstar News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC)